Legendary Uzumakes
by Amorous Grunty
Summary: Naruto is saved from the nightmare that was his life by Nagato Uzumake. He gets a family and is loved. Parings include naruhina, sakulee, shikatima, nejiten, and more. rated m for language and future lime and lemons
1. beginnings

**I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. If I did Naruto would be with Hinata and Naruto would actually have a clue.**

'The Yondaime Hokage gave his final breath to defeat the Kyuubi and seal him into his newborn son. His only child, his legacy. We must protect his identity at all costs for if Iwa were to ever find out that the legendary Minato Namikaze had a son and his bloodline still lived on. It would mean a fourth ninja war. A loss of lives of great ninja and civilians alike all around the world. It would be devastating. Our nations can't afford another war. We must hide his name and thus he was given the maiden name of his mother Uzumake. The boy has the greatest of all the bijuu inside of him as a prisoner. He is the only thing keeping everyone safe from the demon, everyone treats him like the demon itself. He has nearly been killed on many occasions and the boy is only at the age of four. Those fucking elders won't let me get involved because they want him dead as well. Its so fucking annoying.'

"Lord Hokage there are a couple of visitors for you sir." Said the receptionist to Hiruzen Sarutobi bringing him back from his revelry.

"Bring them in"

A man with blood red hair with deep black pants with a snow white shirt with a black vest over his shirt and basic ninja sandals. He had gray eyes that seemed to pierce the soul. At his side a young lady with majestic purple hair and sparkling eyes of amber. She wore a fish net shirt with a deep green vest and dark purple ninja pants and ninja sandals.

"What brings you to my beautiful village today?" The Hokage asks the two strangers kindly

"Well my name is Nagato Uzumake and I..."

Suddenly there was an anbu with a wolf mask and spiky silver hair holding a kunai at Nagato's neck. Negato didn't even flinch. "Did you say Uzimake. That's impossible all of the Uzumakes were annihilated in the Second Great Shinobi War due to fear of their sealing capabilities."

"I understand your apprehension but I am more than willing to prove my identity in any way you wish. I am an Uzimake, and I am from Whirlpool. I was also a student of Jiraiya of the Sannin along with my two closest friends. Konan here was one of the two trained with me by Master Jaraiya as well."

"Well I would like to have your mind checked to make sure that you are who you say you are first. After that we will see from there. Wolf go notify Inoichi that I need him here. If you are an Uzimake I will be willing to help you with almost anything because Konoha has always been close to the Uzumakes. We show our bond by having their clan crest on our ninja gear and had it integrated into our hitia-ites.(sorry I slaughtered that I know please will someone correct me) Please sit down and have some tea with me and we may talk while we wait for Inoichi."

15 minutes later:

"You called for me Hokage sama." Says a blonde man walking inside.

"Yes Inoichi I need you to delve this man's mind to prove his identity."

"And he isn't in an anbu interrogation room." Inoichi states with an eyebrow raised. "I'm guessing he is doing this out of his own free will. What information would you like me to confirm for you sir?"

"I need his name, place of origin, and overall background."

"OK Sir this will take some time. I would suggest that you two get some food while I work."

"I can't leave his side I promised my husband that I would stay by Negato's side until we meet back up with him. We agreed that he needed to stay in the village and keep things stable with the people we protect, and he was stuck with the kids." Konan declares with a chuckle.

"What do you mean by people you are protecting?" the Hokage asks.

"We will explain when Nagato is done." silencing the Hokage's curiosity .

25 minutes later:

"Sir everything he said is true. His name is Nagato Uzimake. He is from Whirlpool and he has no intentions of harming Konohagakure or anyone involved with them from what I can tell."

"OK that is all Inoichi and this is considered S ranked secret until I state otherwise."

"Hai! Hokage sama." Inoichi says as he leaves the room.

"So how about we get to business. What is your business here? I will try to help you as much as I can."

"Well as you could probably guess I am here about my cousin Naruto Uzumake Namikaze." says the redheaded Uzumake as he sits down.

"I thought you were gonna say that" sighs a exasperated Hokage. "We need to talk we had another incident five days ago."

5 days before:

"HELP! WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" screams a sobbing four year old blonde boy in the middle of the night. All he could do was run for his life. As is the annual custom for the blonde's birth day there was a mob of people after blood. "Why must this always happen to me!" Sobs the boy. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Suddenly two kunai struck the boy. One in the back and the other in the leg. The boy starts screaming in pain. Then the villagers catch up to him and start to kick him while he is on the ground.

"Die Demon!"

"You don't deserve to live!"

"You are the scum of the earth!"

The boy was crying in the fetal position.

After about 15 minutes of this hell, which seemed like an eternity to the young boy, smoke suddenly burst in the middle of the crowd. A ninja with silver spiky hair and one eye covered and a ninja in green spandex ran out of the smoke with the boy and head as fast as they could to Konoha Hospital.

"This boy needs medical attention immediately." says the silver jonin.

Two medics take the boy into ICU and started surgery.

Present:

"What the hell! How could you let that happen to him!" yells Konan.

"I'm sorry but I have been forbidden by the civilian council to give him any special attention. So my hands are tied behind my back. I can't do shit to help him and it makes me sick."

"Well then I'm gonna change my plans a little. We were planning to move here into Konoha but I have decided we won't yet. With your permission I would like to take Naruto out of the village for a few years and then we will move into Konoha with our special ninja and our resources. I want Naruto to be able to protect himself when he gets back here and I am pretty certain that he will wish to be a shinobi so I want to show him the birth place of the Uzumake and sealing."

"Well that is an interesting proposition. If this is to happen what will we tell Naruto?"

"He will be told that we are third cousins and I have decided to adopt him, which I will."

"I agree with your idea. He will be allowed to leave. I will get the papers ready and you should leave as soon as everything is set. Just so you know his birth day was five days ago, the same day as the incident. I thought you might like to know that information."

"Oh really we will need to get him a present." says Knonan.

"I already have it."

6 hours later:

"Naruto this is your new guardian Nagato Uzumake. He is your cousin."

"Really" says the teary eyed boy. "I have a family?"

"Yes you do Naruto." says Nagato

"Also I have a late birth day present for you." as Negato says this Naruto flinches. "Naruto I'm not going to hurt you. This is for you." Negato hands him a fox pendant to Naruto. "That belonged to your mother. Now we are leaving. You are starting on a whole new adventure."

"Good luck Naruto. I expect you to be strong when I see you next time." says Sarutobi.

"Thank you Oji san. I will see you later." says Naruto with a fox like grin.

Fifteen minutes later they were leaving out the main gate. Naruto full of hope.

**Alright the first chapter of my story! :D. Thanks goes to Xxxnarusasuxxx and Hadez-Girl You guys rock and thank you for the help. So R&R please tell me what you think just please don't cuss me out. I am sensitive :'(. Whoever reviews will get a cookie.**


	2. Welcome to the Family

**Alright to all of you that reviewed you are all awesome and you all get cookies! :D**

**OK well lets get the regular disclaimer. I do not own Naruto I only own the idea for this story. So read and enjoy.**

"When are we gonna be there Tou san." Naruto says impatiently. "We have been walking for like 6 days, we still aren't there."

"Naruto have patience we will b there in two hours." Konan tells the over eager blonde.

"Fine" Naruto pouts as he continues to walk as Konan laughs at him. It even got a chuckle from the usually reserved Nagato.

2 hours later:

"OK Naruto we're here." Konan Pronounces.

"I don't see anything Konan neechan." Naruto says confused. All the boy could see was the mountainous region of Whirlpool Country.

Nagato was the one to supply him with the answer to his question. "Well Naruto, Whirlpool hasn't had a hidden village since The Second Great Shinobi War. Iwa utterly obliterated uzugakure, so the survivors slowly gathered and we decided to stay up in the mountainous regions of Whirlpool. Oh hey we have a welcoming party." Nagato finishes with a smile on his face.

"Hey Nagato sama!" yells an excited boy with spiky chestnut colored hair and eyes of peircing emerald. "We missed you so much. We want to train!"

"Yea Nagato sama you told us that you would help us with our chakra control." adds in a light blue bushy haired boy with sparkling silver eyes with a tiny penguin on his head. Suddenly he looks at Naruto "Wait who are you ?"

Naruto put his hand behind his head and looked down to the ground "Hehe well my name is Naruto Uzimaki."

"What really that is awesome you're really an Uzimaki, welcome to the family." says the green eyed boy.

"Oh yea my name is Kazuma Yurameshi and this is my awesome friend is Cora" the blue haired boy now known as Kazuma says with a big smile on his face pointing to the little penguin Cora. "She is a Fairy Penguin."

"And my name is Yoshimori Yagami. You can call me Yoshi for short." the spiky haired boy says.

Two other people that were behind the boys make themselves known by the orange haired man coughing "I know you have had a long journey but can I at least get a hello from my wife and best friend." The man says with an obviously fake pout.

"Oh I'm so sorry Yasuhiko I missed you so much." Konan says giggling.

"Yo" Nagato also replies a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny Nagato, so this must be Naruto. Well Naruto I am Yasuhiko Uzimaki and this cutie right here is Aiko my daughter." he says with a smile.

The girl was beaming with joy and had orange long hair and amber eyes just like her mother. "Hello nice to meet you Naruto san."

"Hello." Naruto replies nervously.

"So how old are you little Naruto?" Yasuhiko asks.

"I'm four." Naruto says holding up four fingers.

"Cool your the same age as Aiko." Yoshi says loudly. "Oh yea I am seven and Kazu here is six."

"Hey kids. How about bringing Naruto to play with you guys." Nagato says to the children.

"OK Nagato sama come on Naruto kun we are going to play tag."

After the kids left Yasuhiko went to Konan and started to kiss her passionately. After a few seconds of pure bliss for the couple Nagato was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Uhh... guys I hate to ruin the moment buy I'm standing right here and I'm starting to feel lonely." Nagato says with a pseudo depressed look on his face.

"Yea sorry about that bro. We definitely need to get you laid." Yasuhiko says as he gets elbowed in the side. "Ugh I mean we need to get you a girl friend. Yea that's what I meant honestly" He ends sweating.

"Wow you are so whipped" Nagato says with a smirk.

"Yes he is thank you very much." Konan says with a smile on her face.

"OK well I need to talk to you about Naruto. I think we should throw him a birthday party for Naruto. From what Konan and I learned that he didn't have the best birthday in the world so I thought that we could add his birthday party with a welcome party.. What do you think?"

"I think that is a great idea. Lets get to it. We need to start on decorations and food and presents." Yasuhiko says with excitement while walking to a cave in the mountainous terrain with the other two following behind him."

Six hours later:

"Dang I can never catch you guys. It's so no fair."

"Yea I know it is ridiculous and the sad thing is they are wearing weights."

"What really you guys wear weights that's so cool." Naruto says awed.

"Well yea it's part of our training regiment, unfortunately Kazu is faster than me but its OK cause I can still kick his butt."

"Not even in your dreams Yoshi." The azure haired boy says with flames in his eyes.

"Oh bring it on." Yoshi says getting into a fighting stance.

"It's on Yoshi. I will be nice and let you pick the rules of this match." Kazu says with a smirk on his face.

"OK anything goes" he says and then throws a round house kick towards Kazu's face. Right before he lands the blow Kazu back flips out of the way. Then dives at Yoshi. Yoshi counters by spinning out of the way and landing a punch into Kazu's back as he passes by.

"You need to think things through before you do them Bro." Yoshi taunts.

"I know what do u think I am doing." suddenly five Kazus start to knock the shit out of him.

"What he can use clones." Naruto asks amazed.

"Well yea it's part of the abilities that he inherited from the clan he is from. Kazuma is from the Yurameshi Clan and he has a kekkei genkai called Chakara no Reiki."

"What chaka no reeka and kiaka ginga? What is that?" Naruto asks really confused.

Aiko laughs and says "Well silly a kekkei genkai is a blood line ability that people inherit from the family that they come from. Kazu's ability is called Chakara no Reiki and all that I know about it is that it has something to do with auras and his eyes also change weird colors sometimes and whenever we play hide and seek he can always find me. He told me one time that his kekkei comes with a special ability called the reikigan which means aura eyes. If you want to know what they do exactly you will have to ask Kazu. Yoshi also has a kekkei is the plasma release he has the ability to combine together the elements of fire and lightning. He is from the Yagami Clan. They are both the only ones left of the powerful clans that they are from the sole survivors. It's kinda depressing really."

Back to the fight. Kazu was in total control of the fight until Yoshi starts some hand signs and yells "Plasma bullet!" Out of Yoshi's mouth shoots out orange hot glowing globs. "Oh crap!" Kazu yells as he dodges by jumping sideways from his hands and feet making him spin at a high speed as his clones pop into water. Kazu yells "Futon: Human Bullet!" Kazu shoots at Yoshi at a blinding speed with wind surrounding his body making Yoshi fly away.

"OK boys that was actually pretty good but it's time to eat so come on inside." Konan says as she walks up behind Aiko and Naruto.

"OK Konan sama we are on our way." Kazu says. "Hey are you alright Yoshi?" He says as he helps Yoshi up.

"Yea I am Yoshi. I wasn't expecting that move you just did. Where did that come from?" Yoshi asks curiously.

"Hehe. You like it I just kinda came up with it." Kazu says with a nervous grin.

"What you just made that up. That's pretty amazing Kazuma." Konan states astonished.

"Thank you Konan sama."

"OK well lets head back everyone." Konan says herding the kids to the cave.

Inside the cave was huge. It was so big it had an actual small village. "Wow! This is awesome!" Naruto flamboyantly says with his head trying to look everywhere at once.

They go into the biggest building in the village that stands in the center of the entire village. It is pretty much the town hall. When everyone entered people jumped out of nowhere and said, "Happy birthday Naruto!" To say that Naruto was surprised it would be the understatement of the year.

Naruto was so happy that tears started to swell up in his eyes. "Thank you everybody so much. I have never had a birthday party before."

"We were happy to do it Naruto kun. It's not only a birthday party its also a welcoming party. Welcome to the family my nephew." Nagato tells the stunned boy.

That night the boy had the best day he has ever had in all of the little over 4 years he has been alive. He got to play games with kids his age. He received presents from parents that looked at him with kindness in their eyes and not hatred. Naruto ate all the ramen he could possibly eat which is a surprisingly large amount and still found room for cake. And when the day was over he got to get tucked into bed by his loving uncle.

**OK that was hard to write. I don't have the patients and attention span to write at long intervals of time. Alright I wrote my first fight scene ever please tell me what you thought of it and what I can do to improve please be gentle. Thanks to XxxnarusasuxxX and to Hadez-Girl which I hope you feel better. Please R&R and you will get some of the birthday cake and if anyone says the cake is a lie (nerd joke) I will have Nagato destroy you. Muhahahahaaaaa!**

**Nagato: I won't kill them I will laugh my ass off at your frustration.**

**AG: Hey this is my AU let me have fun if I want to.**

**OK I will try to update soon and seriously please review it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside know that you guys like the story and you can always put your ten cents in.**


End file.
